With Each Other
by HarukaSaito23
Summary: Highschool days are the most exciting moment of one's life. You will meet your best of friends, crushes and a rare chances of meeting your one true love...
1. Chapter 1

Heres My story...  
Sorry for the wait to those who are looking forward to it. (if theres any) XD  
Hope you guys like it.  
Thanks again to Rahmi Izzati Putri for this idea.  
Raiza Delatorre the school festival will be in the next chap.. ur Sleeping Beauty  
Dayanah Zambri thanks for sharing our little something...XD  
little Sisters. Chaez Lee Shin Stacy Valerie i missed you...

Chapter One

"Youre late, Mr. Jaeger!" Mr. Thomas said to Eren. "I went to the clinic to get medicine for my headache, Sir." Eren said as he enter the classroom. The teacher sighed and started the class.  
During the class, Eren kept smiling. The scene earlier in the school yard was playing in his mind repeatedly. He cant forget the face of the angel who fell on him.  
"Hey!" Armin interrupted his daydreaming. "What?!" Eren said angrily. "Why are you angry?" Armin asked. Eren just smiled.  
Armin Arlert- Eren's childhood and bestfriend.

"Nothing." Eren said. "Nothing.? Heres a mirror. Look at yourself. You look like an idiot for grinning. You didnt even notice that our first subject was over." Armin demanded. He noticed a black wallet that was in Eren's hand. He took it and opened it.

"This is Levi-senpai's wallet. How come you have it?"

"I picked it up. Wait, how did you know his name? You didnt look at his I.D., just his picture."

"Huh? You don't know? He's quite popular." Armin said

"OK, class!" The teacher for their next subject arrived. "How did you know him?" Eren whispered..  
"I'll tell you later. The teacher will scold us." Armin whispered back. "Mr. Jaeger, please complete this sentence." the teacher called. Eren stood up.

"The girl is so beautiful that I want to... uhmmm...

"Make friends with her." Armin whispered trying to help Eren.

Eren answered, " make love with her!"

"Think of another answer." The teacher sighed.  
"Fuck her!" Eren quickly answered. The whole class laughed out loud.  
"Armin!" Eren called his best friend.  
"Eren, you really are interested in Levi senpai."  
"Shut it and answer my question. How did you know him?"  
"Well, he is our school's valedictory candidate for next year's batch of graduates. Most girls in this school are drooling over him."  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"I think he have. From his looks, I won't be surprise."  
Eren suddenly felt down.  
Armin invited Eren, "let's go to the canteen. I'm starving."  
At the canteen, Eren was pestering Armin about Levi.  
"Enough, Eren. Tell me honestly, are you in love with him?"  
"Me? In love? Excuse me."  
Eren caught a glance at a familiar figure. He immediately followed it, leaving Armin.  
"Hmmm... Sure, he is in love!" Armin uttered while staring at Eren who looked like a puppy following his master.  
Earlier...  
Levi reached the room on time. Catching his breath, he sat down on his chair. "Levi, are you okay?" Hanji Zoe - the class president and his childhood friend- asked.  
"I'm fine". Levi answered.  
Levi can't concentrate during the class. Every time he tried to focus, Eren's smiling face pops up in his mind.  
"What's happening to me? He thought.  
As soon as the class ended, Levi jump out of the room and went straight to the comfort room. He washed his face.  
"Come on. He's just a brat!" Levi told himself. He sighed then went to the canteen.

At the canteen.. Eren followed a familiar figure at a distance.  
"One egg sandwich, please." Levi said to the lady. He realized something. "Huh? Where is it? My- "  
Eren approached, " are you looking for this?"  
Levi quickly took back his wallet from Eren. He paid the food then walked away. "Hey, not even saying thank you!" Eren said, still following Levi.  
Levi stopped then faced Eren. "Thank you, brat." Levi continue to walk towards the corner of the canteen. He sat on an empty seat near the window and a little far from the other seats. His usual quiet lunch break was interrupted by a brat.  
"Did you just call me a brat, Levi-senpai?"  
"You're so noisy. Get lost! What did you just call me?"  
"Levi-senpai. I looked at your I.d." Eren grinned.  
Levi avoids looking at Eren. "Calm down ,Levi." Levi kept repeating it in his mind.  
"Say what you want then get lost, brat."  
"My name is Eren, not brat."  
"Eren... So that's his name." Levi thought.  
"Eren." Someone called Eren. There three boys walking towards them. "More noisy brat!" In Levi's mind.  
"Looks like you found a new toy." Jean said. Jean went to the same middle school as Eren. The other two with him were Reiner and Marco.  
Eren glared at Jean. " Tch." Jean walked away quietly. The two followed him. Levi stood up and left Eren alone without a word.  
"Damn it!" Eren shouted then kicked his chair. "What? Do you have something to say?" Eren shouted at his classmate in their classroom. All of them looked away and kept a distance from him. Armin whacked a book on Eren's head.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Eren cried.  
"Stop shouting and stop being violent. You're scaring our classmates." Armin scolded him.

Everyone in his class were afraid of him. They knew him since middle school. Eren was a violent person. He always got involved into fights. He always gets what he wanted using his money and fists. Jean, Reiner and Marco were his buddies. But when he entered highschool he avoids fighting. He also distanced himself from them.  
"What happened?" Armin asked. Eren ignored Armin and sat on his chair. "Did something happened between you and Levi-senpai?"  
"That's the problem! Nothing happened! He just left!" Eren shouted again.  
"Why are shouting at me!" Armin raised his voice too. Eren was surprised.  
Armin was usually calm and the last time he heard him shout was when they were just toddlers.  
"If you don't want to talks about it, I won't force you. Don't vent your anger to anyone or anything." Armin said calmly.  
The class has ended. Levi was about to leave when Hanji called him.  
"Levi, I know you're busy but you have to participate in our upcoming school festival."  
"I know. Like always, you guys planned it and tell me what to do."  
"Okay. Bye." Hanji said then Levi left for his job.  
Levi clearly saw Eren, standing at the school gate. He quickly hides behind the tree near him.  
"What is he doing there? How can my eyes clearly saw him? Why does my heart beats faster whenever I see him?" Levi murmured to himself.  
"That's because you are IN LOVE!" A blonde man standing behind him suddenly spoke.  
"Erwin, don't surprise me like that." Levi said then stomped on Erwin's foot.  
Erwin Smith- Levi's another childhood friend. He is the student council president. "Hey that hurts!" Erwin cried.  
"You deserves that!"  
"So, youre inlove with Eren."  
"How come you know Eren?"  
"He is famous. A deliquent, like you. When he was in middle school, though."  
"Hmm... I didnt know that." Levi uttered unconsciously.  
Erwin smiled, "Youre inlove. Ive got to tell Hanji this good news." Levi stomped on his foot again then walked away.  
"Aww,,.!" Erwin smiled looking at his friend. "I wish for your happiness, Levi."  
Eren smiled as soon as he saw Levi. He approached his senpai.  
"Levi-senpai, are going home?" Eren asked Levi. Levi didnt bother to look and answered Eren. He kept on walking. Eren got irritated. "Im talking to you.!" He grabbed Levi's hand but Levi shoved his hands away. "Dont touch me. I dont have time for your stupidity." Levi said then ran away.  
"Wait!" Eren run after him. "Stop following me!" Levi shouted while running. "Then talk to me. I wont stop following you." Eren said as he keep running after Levi. Levi stopped and enters the flower shop. Eren entered too.  
"Welcome!" Bean greeted. "Damn that shorty! Where the hell did he go?" Eren turned to Bean. "Did you see a short guy that entered this shop?"  
"Who's short?" Levi said then kicked Eren at the back causing Eren to fall.  
"Dont be so violent, Levi-kun. Are you okay?" Bean asked Eren. "Get lost, brat! Youre getting in my way!" Levi said.  
"Why are you so angry at me? Fine!" Eren said and left the shop fustrated.  
Levi felt guilty. He couldnt concentrate on his work. He decided to apologize to Eren at school tomorrow.  
After his work in the shop, Levi decided to go home and prepare dinner for his siblings. Today is his day off at the convnience store thats why there's plenty of time before his duty at the hospital.  
On the way to the supermarket, Levi bumped into Eren. "Sorry." They said to each other at the same time. They fell silent. Both of them didn't move a muscle. "About... earlier... Sorry." Levi said in a low voice. He cannot look at Eren directly. Eren smiled. They went to a nearby coffee shop. Levi barely talked. He only speak when Eren was asking him. Their little date ended because Levi have to go home. Eren waved at him then run off.  
Levi was so happy. His coworkers noticed but decided not to ask anything. He arrived home wearing that smile. Farlan greeted him but he didn't even notice his brother. He went straight to his bedroom. He jumped on his bed and hugged his pillow. Eventually he fell asleep.  
The next day, Eren entered the classroom with a huge smile on his face. "Looks like something good happened to you. Share it." Armin greeted. Eren told Armin everything. "Good for you. Now you know Levi is a busy man."  
"Yeah." Eren answered. "He is a good person. He became the father and mother to his siblings at the young age." Armin said. "Why?" Eren asked. "Why, because their parents are dead already." Armin answered. "I didn't know that. He didn't mention it. How come you knew that?" Eren asked. "Rumors." Armin lied again.  
As the days passed, Levi and Eren became close to each other.  
"What will your class do this coming school festival?" Eren asked Levi. The two were in the canteen. It was their lunch break. "A play. Sleeping Beauty." Levi answered. "Are you the princess?" Eren asked. "Huh? Don't be stupid. Why would I be the princess?" Levi exclaimed.  
"Levi-san. Hanji-san was looking for you. Petra came running. She grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him. Eren was left alone.  
Levi was busy helping with the play that's why he can't spend time hanging out with Eren.  
"Eren! Where are you going? Help us here." Armin called him. "I don't want to." Eren said then leave the room. He went to Levi's classroom. Petra noticed him. "If you're looking for Levi-San, he went out to throw away the garbage." Petra said. Eren smiled at her then leave. The idea of seeing Levi made him feel excited.  
At the garbage area..  
"Look who's here!" Jean said to Reiner and Marco. They bumped into Levi while he is throwing the garbage.  
"Move out of my way." Levi exclaimed. "What will you do if we don't do that? Will you call Eren?" Jean asked. He walked towards Levi.  
"Are you his toy? Or his lover?"  
"That's disgusting!" Reiner reacted.

Levi froze from hearing those words. It echoed in his mind and pierced his heart. His mind became blank. He didn't notice that he's already restrained by Reiner and Marco, holding both of his arms. Jean was about to touch Levi when someone behind them spoke.

"Hey!"

To be continued...XD


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the update.. hope you guys like it.  
I do not own AoT!

Chapter Two

Jean was about to do something to Levi when some one called out to them from behind.  
"If I were you, I wouldn't do that. That guy sent hundreds of men straight to the hospital.  
"So the Student Council President to the rescue!" Jean said sarcastically. Jean turned around and approached Erwin.  
Levi snapped out of it upon seeing Erwin. He swiftly slipped through the hands of the two man holding him. In a blink of an eye, he strike down Reiner and Marco. They fell unconscious. Jean reacted too late. Levi punched him then fell unconscious too.  
"Brats!" Levi uttered looking at the men lying on the ground. He took out his handkerchief to wipe his hands and remove the dust in his arms.  
"Its quite a while since I saw you fight. But you seemed out of it. Did they said something to you?"  
"Nothing."

On the other hand...

Eren was on his way to the garbage area when he saw Levi with Erwin.  
"Who is he? They seem close. What is he to Levi-senpai?"  
"Okay. I'll tell Hanji." Levi said then Erwin turn around and left.  
Levi saw Eren approaching.  
"Eren..." Levi whispered.  
"Who is he?" Eren asked.  
"Who? Oh, Erwin. Why?" Levi said.  
Eren was about to say something when Haji came running.  
"Levi! Finally found you. Come." Haji then dragged Levi. Levi could see that Eren want to tell him something. He just looked back at him while being dragged by Hanji.  
Eren sighed.  
"Why are there so many disturbances whenever we are together?"  
Armin found Eren at the school yard, sitting under the tree.  
"You looked so glum. Why?" Armin said, patting Eren's shoulder.  
"You asked me before if I'm in love with Levi-senpai, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that time I'm not. I'm curious about him at first but now-"  
"You finally fell for him. I get it. Good thing you realize it. Why don't you tell it to him."  
Eren looked at Armin. "Huh? Aren't you surprise and feel..."  
"Disgusted? No." Armin sincerely said.  
"Why? A man falling for another man. Isn't it disgusting and filthy?"  
Armin looked at his best friend. "I have no right to judge you. If you love him and happy with it then theres no disgusting or filthy about it. Since when did you care about what others think?"  
Eren chuckled. "Thanks." He hugged his best friend.  
Not far from where Eren and Armin was, Erwin was looking at them furiously.  
After talking to Armin, Eren decided to tell Levi his feelings.  
But Levi was so busy and ended up not seeing each other for a week.  
"Good work, guys!" Hanji shouted. "At last, tomorrow is the school festival."  
Levi sat on a chair to rest a bit.  
"Levi, thanks for your hard work. Looks like your sweet knight will be able to see you tomorrow." Hanji teased. Levi just looked at her and said, "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."  
As soon as Levi left, Eren entered the room. He was looking for Levi. "Eren. Levi already left. Just now." Hanji said.  
Eren quickly run off. He missed Levi so much. He endured not seeing him for a week because of the preparations.  
"Levi-senpai!" Eren shouted while running. Levi looked back but he was already inside the bus. Eren didn't make it in time. The bus left. Eren quickly took out his cellphone. He was about to call Levi when he realized- he doesn't have Levi's number.  
"DAMN! WHY DID I FORGET TO ASK HIS NUMBER!" Eren shouted. The people in the bus stop look at him. Eren sat down on the ground and started talking to himself. "Idiot! Your are a big idiot, Eren Jaeger!"  
"Eren!" Armin called out to him.  
"What are you doing down there? The people are staring at you." Armin worriedly approached.  
"Armin. I was chasing Levi-senpai but the bus already left. I want to call him but I don't have his number. I'm so stupid. We've been hanging out for quite a while but I forgot to ask his number." Eren sadly uttered.  
"Come on. Let's go home. I'll help you get his number." Armin helped Eren to stand.  
Eren smiled. "Really? Thanks!"  
Levi arrived home early. "I'm home!"  
"Welcome back!" Farlan and Isabel greeted him.  
"Dinners ready." Farlan said.  
While eating, Levi asked the two. "Will you guys come at school tomorrow?"  
Farlan answered. "Sorry. Can't come tomorrow. I have to finish my midterm project. Maybe on the last day."  
"Me too." Isabel seconded.  
"Okay." Levi said.  
After the dinner, Levi went to his room to rest. He needs to be at school earlier than his usual schedule.  
Dawn...  
= YURA YURA playing = the ringtone of Levi's cellphone.  
"Damn it! Who the hell is it?"  
Levi reached out for his phone. He answered it with his eyes still close.  
"Hello." Levi said in a low, lazy tone.  
"Good morning, senpai!"  
"Eren..." Levi recognized the familiar voice on the other line.  
He immediately opened his eyes and get up.  
"Yes. We couldn't hang out for a week." Eren said pouting  
"Sorry. I was busy." Levi apologized.  
"Can we talk later at school? I have something to tell you, personally." Eren asked.  
"Sure. About what?" Levi asked him back.  
"Later. Bye. I-"  
Levi heard Eren said something but can't understand.  
"What did you just say? I didn't hear it clearly." Levi asked.  
"Nothing. See you later." Eren ended the call.  
Levi looked at his phone curiously. He jumped out of the bed and took a bath. After wearing his uniform he went to the kitchen to grab a bread for his breakfast then left. Levi excitedly went to school. He wanted to see Eren as soon as possible.  
BUT...  
Its already lunch break and yet, he haven't seen Eren. As soon as he arrived at the classroom, Hanji kept on ordering him to do this and that.  
At last, he had time to eat. While eating, he looked outside the window hoping Eren would pass by. Luckily, he saw Eren. Eren noticed him and waved. "Wait for me there. I'm coming right now!" Eren shouted at him. Levi smiled while staring at the boy who hurriedly run off.  
Eren was so happy and excited. He will be able to confess his feelings to Levi at last. His smile vanished as soon as he enter the classroom. Levi wasn't there.  
"What the... Where the hell is he?" Eren sighed then started to look for Levi.  
Earlier...  
Levi was so excited. He automatically stood up when someone opened the door. His jaw fell when he saw Hanji not Eren.  
"Levi we have a problem!"  
"What is it?"  
"The prince catches a cold so he is absent!"  
"THE FUCK!" Levi shouted.  
"What are we gonna do?" Hanji asked worriedly.  
"Relax! We still have two hours to find a substitute. I'll go and find someone." Levi said then quickly went off.  
Levi saw Erwin. He approached him and ask him.  
"Sorry. I have a date." Erwin said.  
"Cancel it!" Levi said.  
"No!" Erwin refused and quickly ran away from Levi.  
"BASTARD!" Levi shouted in anger.  
An hour passed...  
Levi, feeling tired- sat under the tree in the school yard.  
"Damn it! Why can't I find a substitute?" That shitty Erwin! If only a prince will fall from the sky, then everything was solved." Levi whispered.  
Suddenly, someone jumped from the tree and landed in front of Levi.  
"Senpai, did I surprised you?" Eren said to Levi.  
Levi stood up quickly and held Eren's hands saying, "The Prince!"  
"Huh?" Eren was confused and without a word, he was dragged by Levi.  
Eren didn't mind being dragged by Levi. His eyes were fixed on his hand held by his beloved.  
They went to the gym. Eren was shocked when Levi announced,  
"I found the substitute Prince!"  
" Thanks Levi!" Hanji said. "Eren. Just do this.  
Hanji told Eren what he will do in the play. Eren was forced to do it.  
"Levi, help Eren change his clothes." Hanji called.  
"Shit!" Levi thought then called Eren. "Follow me."  
In the changing room..  
"Here." Levi handed the costume to Eren. Eren took of his clothes to change. Levi was secretly staring at Eren. He suddenly averted his eyes when Eren looked at him. He almost got caught staring.  
"Why are you staring at me? Pervert.!" Eren asked  
"Who are you calling a pervert!" Levi exclaimed  
"You owe me this one, senpai!"  
"Fine!" Levi said.  
They went back at the backstage.  
"Okay guys, get ready! Only thirty minutes left before we start! So-" Hanji was interrupted by Petra. "Hanji-san, the princess left. Her mother was brought to the hospital!"  
"WTF!" Levi shouted.  
"How can this happen!?" Hanji said.  
Everyone started to panic.  
"Eren suddenly said. "Why don't you let this guy be the princess." Pointing at Levi.  
"Hey brat! What nonsense are you talking about?" Levi said to Eren.  
Hanji begged Levi. "Please Levi, be the princess! You're the only one we can count on!"  
Everyone was looking at him with pleading eyes.  
"Fine!" Levi was forced to agree. Eren smiled  
"Hanji-san, I'll fix him like a real princess." Petra excitedly said.  
"I don't like your tone, Petra!" Levi said.  
"Be quick." Hanji said.  
After a few minutes, Petra entered the backstage and announced. "Here comes the Princess!"  
Everyone stopped working upon seeing the Princess walked in. Their jaw fell in awe.  
"A goddess!" Someone whispered.  
Eren was staring without blinking on the beautiful creature that approached. Levi was a pictured perfect Princess in the dress. The pink colored dress was fitted with his pale smooth skin. The way he walked with it was very graceful. He carried himself with confidence and emitted an aura of nobility that no one could stand against. In Eren's eyes, the maiden of his dreams appeared before him. He want to kiss him badly. He could no longer control his emotions for Levi. Thank god, Hanji suddenly yelled.  
"My God, Levi. Are you sure you're a man? You should've told me that you looked perfectly as a Princess. Without that frown in your face." Hanji said drooling over Levi.  
"Let the show begin!"  
The play started...  
Eren can't take his eyes off from Levi. He was overwhelmed by the beauty of this person.  
Now- the part where the Prince will kiss the Princess to wake her up came...  
Meanwhile...  
" Jean, where are you going?" Marco asked.  
"I heard that the Shorty's class will have a play on the gym. I'll ruin that play!" Jean answered.  
Jean silently slipped through the backstage. "So Eren will be part of it. Now both of them will pay!" Jean thought.  
He climbed on ceilings above the stage. Since the last part was between Eren and Levi, Jean thought of cutting the wire that holds the light effects.  
The scene where the Prince will kiss the Princess began.  
Levi lay on the bed. His body sprawled gracefully across the length of the mattress. His elegant form was further complimented by the dazzling silky dress that he had dawned for the play. It gave off a vibe that felt like royalty, with numerous layers of drawers and intricate designs that had been stitched onto it. A truly marvelous sight. Eren walked over the bedside and silently gazed at him before tenderly brushing the man's hair across his , revealing his beautiful, sharp features. His pale skin shone under the dim illumination provided by the surroundings. His face looked kind and soulful as if he really had been asleep.  
Eren leaned closer to kiss the princess. Levi could feel his heart pounding like crazy. He was so nervous yet excited to received his first kiss. He opened his eyes a bit to peeked at the man who is about to kiss him.  
Then he noticed that the light effects above them was about to fall. He immediately got up and grabbed Eden's arms. He jumped out of the bed to avoid the falling object. Everyone was shocked of what happened. Eren didn't care about what happened because he was hugged by Levi tightly. He could smell his fragrant body. "Eren, are hurt?" Levi asked. Eren didn't answer. He was just staring at Levi whose face was an inch away from his. Levi realized that their faces were too closed from each other. They could feel the warm breathe coming from each other.  
"Are you both alright?" Hanji asked them. Levi quickly pushed Eren away. "We're fine!"  
The activities that will be held at the the gym were all cancelled.  
Levi and Eren were brought to the clinic to make sure their fine.  
"Thanks for saving me earlier." Eren said.  
"No problem!" Levi replied.  
"Levi-senpai, I -" Eren was interrupted by Erwin who just barged in the room.  
"Levi, are you okay?" Erwin worriedly asked.  
Erwin started to ask Levi about what happened. Eren silently stepped out of the room.  
"Don't you think those brats the other day did that?" Erwin suspiciously asked.  
"I don't know. Eren- huh? Where is he?" Levi realized Eren was gone.  
"Looks like he got jealous and left." Erwin uttered.  
"Jealous? Why?" Levi said.  
"Levi, are you seriously asking that. I know you. Don't pretend that you didn't notice how he feels for you." Erwin said.  
Levi just looked at Erwin. Erwin could see the fear and anxiety in Levi's eyes.  
"I think you need time to think. Please, give yourself a chance to be happy." Erwin said to his friend then left. Levi went out of the clinic to look for Eren. He don't know what to do if Eren will tell him his feelings. He put his thoughts aside and looked for Eren. Maybe if he sees Eren he will find the answers.  
"What are you doing here?" Levi found Eren on a classroom in the third floor. "Everyone already went home. The festival was cancelled due to what happened.  
Eren didn't utter a word. He was sitting at the corner of the room and just staring outside the window.  
"What's the problem? You left earlier without a word?" Levi asked.  
Eren stood up and was about to leave the room. Levi grabbed his hands to stopped him.  
"Hey. Look at me and tell me what's the problem?"  
Eren looked back at Levi. His hand touched Levi's face. His fingers traced Levi's jawline in what seemed caress. His eyes moved to Levi's lips and stared them with longing. Levi felt alarmed yet something exciting fired up inside him, especially when Eren's caressing fingers reached his lips and began tracing them softly, sensually. And when Levi felt Eren's lips on him, he closed his eyes in submission. Eren's kiss was intoxicatingly sweet and gentle but as the need aroused it became savaged and full of passion. Levi felt his back against the wall. Their bodies were pressed on the wall.  
Eren back down a bit to breathe then quickly kissed Levi again. Eren's hand traced his curves and caressed his hips. Levi hated the fact he was enjoying what Eren was doing to him.  
Levi tried to resist.  
"Eren stop..."  
Eren took off his clothes and lick his lips.  
"Let me touch you. Let me taste all of you. Let me love you!" Eren whispered hoarsely.  
Eren kissed him again and this guy's hand started to undress him.  
Levi felt his sanity was little by little melted in his kisses and touch. He realizes that he was already naked when Eren gently laid him on the floor. Eren kissed Levi on the lips. The cheeks. The neck. Levi gasped when he felt that Eren touched and played his nipple with his hand. Eren's hand crawled down to his sensuality that made him moaned. The man on top of him stopped kissing him and instead started to sucked his dick. Levi cried lewdly. But Eren wasn't contented sucking his dick, he rimmed Levi's hole. Levi reached out to grabbed his hair and slightly gripped it.  
Eren slowly inserted his aroused dick in Levi's hole. Levi cried in pain. "Eren, stop. Pull it out! It hurts!" Eren kissed him passionately and kept thrusting slowly. Eren moved faster. The pain that Levi felt became delectable. Addictive. They moved synchronisely as they felt the warmth of each other. Levi can't describe this pleasure he felt for the first time. Emotion filled his body. His heart. His soul. The cold and emptiness in his heart was filled with warmth and pleasure that Eren gave him. They moaned together as they reached their climax. They rested on the floor. Eren cuddled Levi tightly as if he never want to let go of his beloved forever. They fell asleep.  
An hour passed. Its already dark outside. Eren woke up alone. Levi was gone.

To be continued...

Divaks Bro-chan De Thank you Very Much.. Div-chan  
Peace be with you wherever you are!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything except the story.

CHAPTER 3

"Levi-nii, are you okay?" Farlan asked his brother who was spacing out.  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'll sleep now." Levi excused himself and went to his room. He lied on his bed he couldn't sleep. Everything that happened between him and Eren kept playing in his mind. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Eren. He turned it off. He doesn't want to talk to him. He needs time to think.  
"Why doesn't he answer my call? I'll just talk to him tomorrow." Eren thought.  
The next day, as planned Eren went to talk to Levi. But when he came to Levi's room he wasn't there. Hanji told him that Levi went out. Eren keep coming back every time a subject ended but still Levi wasn't there.  
"Damn it! Is he avoiding me?" Eren thought.  
A week passed, Levi keep on hiding from Eren. He always hides in their classroom and asked Hanji to tell Eren that he went out. He always got out of school using the back gate. Using Erwin's authority as the student council president, he manages to hide from Eren.  
"Damn it! Did he really think he can avoid me forever? I won't give up! NOT HIM!" Eren said as he walked home after waiting for Levi.  
A few days later..  
Levi, at the school, was walking in the corridor going to library.  
"At last, I found you!" Eren caught him in his arm.  
"Let go of me!"  
"No! Not until you talk to me!"  
"Let go of me!" Levi struggled to break free of Eren then he ran off.  
"WAIT!" Eren shouted. Levi was so fast.  
"Damn that shorty. He's so fast!" Eren thought.  
Levi ran straight to the student council room. He could asked Erwin to hide him.  
When he opened the door of the Student council room, he was shocked! Erwin was there, naked and fucking someone. The two men was surprised and immediately grabbed their clothes to wear it. Levi entered the room then faced the wall to let the two fix themselves.  
"WTF... Erwin. What are you doing... You..." Levi uttered in low voice.  
"You just barged in here. Without even knocking. You even destroyed my door lock." Erwin replied.  
"Don't change the subject." Levi frowned.  
"Levi-senpai!" Eren shouted in a distance still looking for him.  
"It sucks. Let me hide here." Levi said as he quickly hide behind the thick black curtain that was hanging on the window.  
Then, Eren entered the room.  
"Armin!" Eren called his best friend who was in the room.  
"Eren. Do you need something?" Armin asked.  
"I was looking for Levi-senpai. Did he come here?" Eren asked.  
Erwin spoke. " What do you want from Levi?"  
"None of your business!" Eren frowned  
"Well. Levi is my childhood best friend so its my business." Erwin said calmly.  
"Eren. He didn't come here." Armin quickly answered.  
Eren just left after hearing Armin. He was clearly irritated.  
Armin suddenly whacked a book on Erwin's head.  
"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Erwin cried  
"Was it necessary to provoke him? You're so childish Erwin!" Armin exclaimed.  
"Sorry." Erwin apologized.  
"So my dear best friend. I think introduction was necessary." Levi sarcastically said interrupting their quarrel.  
"Levi. This is Armin Arlert, my precious lover." Erwin proudly said.  
"Senpai. Did Eren do something?" Armin hesitatedly asked.  
Levi suddenly looked blue. He walked away leaving the room.  
Armin was about to follow Levi when Erwin stopped him. "Where are you going?"  
"I think he needs someone to hear him out." Armin said as he kissed Erwin and left to follow Levi.  
Levi walked straighly to the school yard. He sat under a tree. He was staring blankly on the space. The wind gently blows.  
"Senpai..." Armin approached Levi.  
"Do you need something?" Levi asked.  
"I thought you might need a company." Armin smiled then he sat beside Levi.  
"How long have you been dating Erwin?" Levi couldn't help but asked  
"Hmmm. Since last year's summer." Armin replied.  
"Did Eren do something to you?" Armin sincerely asked.  
"I..." Levi sighed. "I'm afraid to faced him. I'm so confuse."  
"I think I understand you." Armin said. "Erwin. When he confessed to me, I was shocked. Its to sudden. For me, its my first time being confess to. I don't know what to say to him or how would I face him so I hide from him. I was surprise when he used his position as President just to corner me. Now I'm really thankful for that because we cleared things between us. Sometimes there are thing that can only be convey by words.  
"That bastard.." Levi muttered.  
"I don't know what happened between you and Eren. But I guess its better if you guys talk." Armin said.  
Levi sighed. "I'll talk to him. I need more time to think before doing that. Thanks." Levi stood up and walked away.  
Armin thought of a brilliant idea while looking at Levi. He ran back to Erwin. "Erwin. I have an idea!"  
"Yes. But before that let's continue where we left." Erwin said as kissed his lover. His hand started to caressed Armin's body.  
"Stop it and listen to me." Armin pushed Erwin.  
Erwin sighed. "Okay. If its about Levi, don't expect me to help you."  
"Fine." Armin turned around and leave. He stopped at the door.  
"Okay. If you don't help me, no sex ever!" Armin grinned and left.  
Erwin quickly chased after Armin. "WAIT! I'll help! I'll help!"  
Armin looked for Eren. The frustrated lad was on the rooftop.  
"You look terrible!" Armin said to his best friend.  
"He is avoiding and hiding from me!" Eren said.  
"I think you should give him some time to think." Armin sincerely looked at Eren. "You need it too."  
"I don't think I can do that. That man with you earlier, I think he's after Levi-senpai. I saw them together. I won't let him have Levi-senpai. He is mine!" Eren furiously said.  
"Eren. I think you misunderstood them. They're just friends!"  
"How can you know that?" Eren seriously asked Armin.  
Armin was so nervous. He couldn't tell Eren that Erwin was his lover  
"But if you keep stalking Levi-senpai, he might despise you."  
Eren became glum. He fell silent for a moment. "I get it. But I won't let someone take him from me. He's mine!"  
"Good. Now everything is set up. Just according to the plan." Armin thought.  
A few days passed...  
Erwin and Armin was in the park waiting for someone. "Erwin. Please don't provoked Eren." Armin warned Erwin. "Yes your majesty." Erwin smiled. "Did you invite Levi-senpai? Formally and nicely?" Armin asked.  
"I told you to leave it to me." Erwin confidently smiled.  
"Armin!" Armin looked back at Eren who was running towards them.  
"Sorry, I'm late. What is he doing here?" Eren frowned at Erwin.  
"Eren. Sorry for the late introduction. This is Erwin Smith, my lover." Armin said blushing.  
"HUH? He is..." Eren was interrupted when someone shouted from behind.  
"Erwin!" Levi shouted approaching.  
"Senpai!" Armin greeted. "Why are you running? Did something happen?"  
Levi ignored Armin. He walked straight to Erwin, worried.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Levi asked desperately while checking Erwin's body if it is hurt.  
Erwin smiled. "I'm okay."  
"Huh?" Levi was confused. He was panting.  
"Uhmm. Levi-senpai. I asked Erwin to invite you to the amusement park today. Sorry for the sudden invitation." Armin explained.  
Levi looked at Armin. He sighed then smiled at Armin.  
"Armin. Could you please turn around for a sec. Close your eyes and cover your ears." Levi ordered.  
Armin followed Levi.  
"Hey. What-" Levi suddenly kick Erwin's stomach. Erwin kneeled down in pain. "Ughhh." Erwin cried. Levi then hit his head. Poor Erwin.  
"Tch... You bastard." Levi was so angry.  
Eren was just watching Levi with admiration in his eyes. Its the first time he saw this guy being violent.  
Armin looked at Erwin. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What did you do this time?"  
Erwin get up staggering. "Why are you so violent?"  
"Me. Violent. You deserve that!" Levi shouted.  
All of the people passing by looked at them.  
Erwin covered Levi's mouth with his hand. They left the park and went to a cafe.  
"Senpai. I'm sorry. If I knew that this will happen I should be the one who invited you." Armin apologized to Levi and glared at Erwin.  
Erwin texted Levi.  
*text.. Levi. Help me.! Emergency! I'm at the park now!  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you will panic." Erwin said. Levi glared at him. If looks could kill, Erwin was already dead.  
"Fine. But you have to treat me!" Levi said showing a brown wallet.  
"That's mine. Give it back." Erwin protested.  
"No. You have to pay for what you did." Levi uttered.  
The four of them went to the amusement park. They enjoyed the rides. The games and etc. They ate at the restaurant inside the amusement park. Armin was observing Levi and Eren. Levi was pretending that Eren wasn't existing while Eren, staring at Levi like an idiot. "What's wrong with these two? How can they act like that? In that case, its time for the last resort." Armin thought.  
"Let's ride on the ferris wheel." Armin suggested.  
"I haven't ride that for a long time." Levi said looking at the ferris wheel.  
Levi walked first towards the ferris wheel. He entered the cart first. Erwin and Armin pushed Eren inside the same cart as Levi. The two purposely did that for them to be alone.  
Levi and Eren didn't utter a word during the whole ride. Levi was just staring outside, while Eren kept thinking what to say.  
"Levi-sen-" Eren broke the silence, but he was surprised that Levi suddenly stood up. The ride was already over. Levi quickly get off the cart and left Eren. Eren chased after him. "Wait. Levi-senpai!" Eren shouted but Levi ignored him and keep walking. He was already outside the amusement park. Eren finally caught up to him. "I said wait for me." Eren said as he grabbed Levi's arm. Levi stop and looked back at Eren. Suddenly, a heavy rain poured. They hurriedly ran to a nearest shed but they are already soaked in the rain by the time they found one.  
"This sucks!" Levi complained. Eren took out his handkerchief from his pocket and to Levi's surprise, Eren gently wipe his wet face. Eren realizes that their face was to close. He was about to kiss Levi when the latter suddenly sneeze.  
Eren grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him somewhere. "Hey. Where are you taking me?" Levi asked. They entered a condominium building. Levi was alarmed and struggle to break free of Eren's tight grip. "Why are we here?" Levi asked when they stopped in front of a unit. Eren didn't answered. He opened the unit. "If you don't want to catch cold, come in." Eren said. Levi came in without thinking.  
It was a big room. At the right corner, there's a huge bed to Levi's estimate his two siblings and him can fit there. Under it was a customized cabinet. At the edge of the bed there's a couch. There's a study table beside the bed where a laptop was placed. The dining area was in the middle of the room. The kitchen and bathroom are at the left side. Levi was amazed how neat the room was.  
Eren handed a towel to Levi. Levi was hesitant to get the towel from Eren. Eren could feel that Levi was tense. "Relax. I won't do anything to you. I won't touch even a strand of your hair." Eren said. "Should I believe that?" Levi asked doubting. "Yes. Im always true to my words. Besides I don't want you to hate me." Eren replied. "Why?" Levi curiously asked. "Because I love you." Eren answered. Levi blushed. He was thankful that Eren didn't see his flustered face. Eren offered him to take a bath and he accepted it. Eren let him borrowed his clothes.  
Eren almost lost his sanity upon seeing Levi in his clothes. Its big for Levi. He look so adorable. Eren averted his gaze because he might attacked this adorable creature in front of him.  
"Eren. Its big for me, your clothes." Levi said, blushing.  
Eren walked out of the kitchen to his bed saying, "just bear with it." Eren sat on his bed. Levi didn't move from where he stand. "Sit on the couch. Let's wait for the rain to stop." Eren said. Again, Levi followed Eren's word without thinking. Again, the silence between them. Eren could feel that Levi was staring at him. He looked back at Levi. Their gaze met. Levi didn't avoid Eren's gaze. Eren stood up. He went in front of Levi.  
Eren kneeled in front of Levi. He looked at Levi with his eyes full of loneliness. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I've forced you to something that you hate. I wanted to apologized to you. I can't bear thinking that you hate me. I love you so much that it hurts like hell that you're treating me like I didn't exist. I will do anything just forgive me. Please. Talk to me again. Let me be on your side. I... I.. Just look at me again. Please..." Eren uttered these word repeated while he bowed his head. Levi could feel the sincerity in his voice. He stretched out his hands to raise Eren's head for him to see his face. He really missed Eren. "I've already forgiven you. I'm okay already. How could I not forgive you?" Levi gently hugged Eren. Eren didn't move. "Its okay if you touch me." Levi whispered to his ears. Eren hugged Levi tightly. He pushed Levi a bit then kissed him. He quickly changed their position. Eren was sitting on the couch while Levi was on his lap facing him. Eren continued kissing Levi but this time, its deeper. His tongue aggressively invaded Levi's mouth. Levi responded to his kiss hungrily wanting more. Eren's hand started to traced every inch of Levi's body. The back. To the hips. One hand slid inside of the loose clothes that Levi wears. Eren take off Levi's clothes. "A hindrance." Eren kissed his neck and his hand played his nipple. "Ahh." Levi whispered when Eren alternated his hand with his mouth, sucking his nipple. While sucking his nipple, Eren's hand crawled down his back to his ass. "Eren..!" Levi gasped when Eren inserts his fingers in his hole. Eren stand up, carrying Levi to his bed. He gently put down Levi on the bed. He quickly take off his own clothes. He continued kissing Levi. "Eren... Make me yours..." Levi uttered. Eren smiled. He spread his lover's legs apart. "Please say you love me." Eren said to Levi. "I love you!" Levi answered. Eren kissed Levi as he inserted his cock into Levi's wet hole. They moaned together. Feeling the blissful moment in their life. They cried out each others names as they moved rythmically. Eren's movement became faster as he thrust in his dick in Levi's hole. Eren couldn't help but to thrust deeper as he hears the lovely moans of Levi. Their climax came together. They're both panting as Eren lie beside Levi. Eren hugged Levi. He kissed Levi in the head, saying "I cant make promises but theres one thing I want you to know. I love you so much!" They fell asleep with a smile on their face.  
Its 6 am, Eren woke up. Levi was gone again. He get up quickly only to find his lover in the kitchen, cooking. He smiled looking at Levi, only wearing his white long sleeves shirt. He can't help but stare at Levi's pale smooth legs. He went and hugged Levi from behind. "Good morning, Levi." Eren said, kissing Levi's shoulder. "Damn it. Don't surprise me." Levi startled. "Sorry. Can't help seeing you looking like that." Eren chuckled as he stared at Levi from head to toe with lustful eyes. Levi took a knife and point it at Eren. "I don't like that look in your eyes. I have to go to work." Eren stepped back. "That's dangerous!"  
Meanwhile, at the airport...  
"Mikasa!" Armin shouted.  
"Armin!" Mikasa said then he hugged Armin.  
"I'm glad you visit us." Armin uttered happily.  
"Where is Eren?"  
"He is busy. I forget to tell him that you will arrive today."  
"Let's surprise him." Mikasa said.  
An hour later..  
Someone rang the doorbell. Eren was watching in his laptop. He went to open the door.  
"Eren." Mikasa hugged Eren. "Mikasa!" Eren was surprise. "I forgot to tell you that she will arrive today." Armin said.  
Mikasa is Eren and Armin's childhood friend. After middle school, she went overseas because of her father's work. "I only have two weeks vacation. I will go back before christmas." Mikasa told her friends. The three of them take a stroll around the city. They stop at a restaurant. Mikasa volunteered to order for them.  
"What happened after we left you?" Armin asked. Eren didnt answer. "Are you angry because i didnt tell you that Erwin is my lover?" Armin asked. Eren didnt respond. "Im sorry!" Eren still didnt listen to Armin. Armin smiled. "You are still angry at me. As an apology, ill tell you Levi-senpai's birthdate. But i guess its no use so i wont tell you."  
Armin stood up and went to the comfort room. "Hey. Wait! Tell me!" Eren shouted then he chased after Armin.  
After eating, the three continue their trip.  
"I think you should tell Mikasa. She loves you. Its time for you to clear things with her." Armin said to Eren.  
"There's no need. She will only be here for two weeks." Eren answered.  
Eren take out his cellphone and texted Levi. He smiled when the latter replied.  
"Ahh. I cant wait to go to school tomorrow." Eren suddenly uttered.  
"Since when did you love going to school?" Mikasa asked.  
The two guys froze.  
"He likes the new menu at the canteen that's why he was excited to go to school." Armin lied.  
"Yes." Eren agreed.  
"Okay. I'll just buy that scarf. You two wait here." Mikasa went to the store.  
Armin hit Eren in the head. "Idiot!"  
"Sorry." Eren apologized.  
The next day, Eren excitedly went to school early. He walked straight to the school yard. He saw Levi waiting for him under a tree. That was their set up every morning. They always eat together. Eren was surprised that Levi was working at his father's hospital. He told Levi that he hates his father that's why they're living apart. Little by little, they started to know each other.  
"Eren.." Levi called his lover, lying on the rooftop. That day, they decided to eat in the rooftop. "What took you so long?" Eren complained then he get up. "Sorry." Levi muttered. "Nope. I won't forgive you." Eren smiled then pulled Levi to hug him. "Hey. Let go of me. Someone might come here." Levi resisted. "Don't want." Eren captured Levi's lips. He kissed Levi passionately. He started to caressed Levi's body. Levi regained his sanity when Eren grabbed his ass. "Stopped. Let's eat. I don't want to be caught here." Levi seriously said. Eren sighed and let go of Levi. "Come to my condo." Eren said. "Hmm... Okay. We have no school tomorrow and I have free time from 1pm to 4pm." Levi replied. Eren smiled.  
The next day, Eren get up early. He immediately cleaned the whole room. He doesn't want Levi to see his messed up room. Its already 12pm when the doorbell rang. "Mikasa" Eren was surprised. He forgot to tell Armin not to let Mikasa go to his condo today. "Eren. Let's go shopping." Mikasa invited him. "I can't. I am busy." Eren refused. "What are you doing? I'll help you so you can finish it then we can go out." Mikasa insisted. Eren got irritated."No-" The doorbell rang again. "Who is it? Maybe its Armin." Mikasa went to open the door. Levi was shocked when he saw Mikasa. "Who are you?" Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Levi!" Eren said nervously as the two looked at him curiously.

To be continued...


End file.
